Bringing Back the Bastard
by SweetTale4u
Summary: Something has changed in Severus after the war. With a new initiative in place by the ministry, Hermione Granger aims to bring back the man she misses so much. A story of healing and acceptance. Mature themes and language. There is a slash side pairing mentioned (HP/DM). AU.


For Severus the end of the war had finally bought with it the accolades and tributes he thought he wanted. It also bought with it a deep anxiety and nervousness that had him resembling his former seventeen year old self. Even his one-time persistent stutter had begun to make its appearance again which did not lend itself to long lectures on potions or defense. So Severus had taken his medal and allotted hero ministry stipend and begun his own business. Hours of brewing and owl post had assured he didn't have to see or speak to anyone. To anyone else it would have seemed he was wallowing or somehow hiding from humanity. In reality, he just didn't see the point of embarrassing himself in public. So now after five years of hiding he found he had no choice but to visit the ministry. The notice had arrived three weeks prior and his hesitance to respond had led to a threat of arrest if he didn't comply. The sky was overcast when he left the dilapidated Spinner's End, it was pelting down rain by the time he arrived at the ministry. His voluminous robes were completely soaked and his long hair stuck to the sides of his face obscuring most of his vision. He struggled with the wet robes in an effort to retrieve his wand which resulted in his newly acquired glasses to fall off his large nose. The venom from Nagini's attack had affected his optic nerves and the glasses were now a constant reminder of his inability to duck fast enough. No matter how big said nose was he could not manage to keep the damned things from falling any time he bent down. Not even a sticking charm would work. This was just another reason he hated being in public. As the glasses crashed to the floor he cursed and knelt to retrieve them. The action of kneeling led to the contents of his bag to spill out onto the ministry atrium floor. He felt as clumsy and uncoordinated as a first year. He silently sent up a prayer to whatever deity was on duty that he be summarily struck down and put out of his misery. He managed to wrestle his papers back into their place and was reaching for his glasses when the soft clicking of heels drew his attention. Looking up he saw a pair of very shiny black heels that led up to a shapely leg clad in what looked like the softest silk stockings Severus had ever seen. Not that he had seen many but he imagined the texture against his skin and he shivered. Severus could see a brief glimpse of a garter at the skirt's slit and wondered if by chance whoever it was wouldn't notice him. Instead the woman attached to said leg bent over gracefully and picked up his glasses spinning them expertly between her elegant fingers. Mortified by his clumsy display and slumping slightly from his wet robes he managed to stand.

"I think you dropped something Professor."

"T-T-Thank you," he stammered, still not making eye contact with the woman. He just reached out a work worn hand to retrieve his glasses placing them again on his face. Once he had put them on he could see that he was looking onto the face of his former student Hermione Granger. Waiving her wand his clothes and hair dried instantly, even the small tear in his bag was repaired.

"There, that should do it. Really professor, I know you abhor foolish wand waving but a simple drying charm can work wonders."

He didn't want to meet her gaze. He didn't want to see her obvious disgust. He kept his eyes downcast and waited for her to depart.

"So I guess I'll see you around Professor, or should I say Severus?"

"S-S-Severus will be f-fine M-Miss Granger."

She placed an elegant finger under his chin and tilted his face up to where she could see him properly. The long dark curtains of silky black hair still obscured most of his face so she tucked some hair behind his ear and forced him to look at her.

Gone was the swotty bookworm and in her place stood a strong and confident woman. She seemed to exude sensuality and Severus could feel his mouth open as he gaped at the change. The feel of her hand on his face and hair had him trembling with a feeling long forgotten.

Once she had made sure he'd looked at her, she turned heel and left, her long dress billowing behind her.


End file.
